1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a frictional pad to be adhered to a portable handheld electronic device to substantially retain the device on an upwardly facing surface.
2. Related Art
Frictional holding pads have been developed for placing on a horizontal surface to hold and retain a handheld item without adhesive. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,673,409; 7,125,602; and 7,252,867; and US Patent Publication No. 2009-0004420.
Other pads have been developed for placing on the handheld item itself. For example, see Egrips® anti-skid silicon skins or appliqués; GripNStay® adhesive grips; Grip-It-Strips® slip resistant textured strips with self adhesive backing; US Patent Publication Nos. 2006-0121250; 2006-0198978; 2006-0154029; 2005-0271847; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,526. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,986,496; 5,508,084; 6,372,323 and 6,610,382. Stickers or decals have been developed that can be applied to cell phones. For example, see CellGells™ adhesive decals. Another pad has been developed that is tacky and clings to the handheld item. For example, see Gadget Grips® frictional pads by HandStands® and US Patent Publication No. 2006-0121250.